daemonicswordfandomcom-20200214-history
Ancient Patch Logs
These are versions prior to professions being added to the game. To view current patch logs, view Classic Patch Log. To view older patch logs AFTER professions were added, view Old Patch Logs. Versions older than 5.00 not included because I have to draw the line somewhere. Version 5.44 -Wave Description on Wiz Lightning and revamped -Race Reseting Camera fixed -Camera reset on Attribute item fixed -Brilliance Thorns on Wizard fixed -Added Hellstones/ Vanguards helm to item removal -Black Citadel Digging with infernal hammer fixed -Item switching with NPC fixed -Lowered Mana Shield from 50-40 -Lowered Super Mana Shield from 70-55 -Attribute Bonus to first Daemonic Sword added -Damien Soul / frag will have icon -Iron Mine close to fira fixed -Banshee Queen Entrance fixed -Daemonic Ranger/Marksmen Tooltip fixed -Dwarf shouldnt drop items anymore. -Fixed Desert Blood explosions with Arena of the Gods -Nerfed Fallen Angels despair -Raised Reincarnation for Angel of Light from 180 to 200 -Added Suprmeme Mana Potion -Angel of Almighty nerfed along with another Npc attack speed -Lowered respawn times of pretty much every npc unit -Made Infernal Boss Harder -Even common low lvl enemies and other common enemies will now have a small chance to drop an item. -Worked abit more on the 2nd Phase of the Guild of the Golden Circle Quests. however wanted to release a glitch fix before I got too ahead of myself. Version 5.43a Hey Fans sorry for the long wait. This version will mostly be a glitch fixing version. However I added a lot of quest discription help. -Evolution of Demon Hunter/Evils and General will now work -Infernal Pickaxe will work in all locations -Dragons Reign Count should be fixed -Fan of Knives lowered to x3 Agility of Hero Universal Damage -Nocturna fixed to 150k hp bonus -Orc Shipyards are now invulnerable -Wings of Newbae Level Requirement Fixed -Souls One last Location will drop Ring of Arena for Hero. -Infernal Pickaxe icon changed to green pickaxe -Bank loss detection system added -Metamorph Perfected with pausing of Hero inbetween meta -Changed Evolution Spot for Evil to just inside the Temple of Evil. -Daemonic Bolt hotkey set to S -Quest Descriptions written on items -Katana set to 100 Damage -Rite of Passage wont conflict with Angel Summon -Infernal pickaxe will spawn in Hero/under him -Chosen One's Set will show up on Map -Peratonia (Wiz Upgrade Ultimate Weapon) aura will work -Gruuns Dialog will now work -Constant Gold Drop is fixed -Revenant and Deceivers Revamped -Syzix Hall/Tyronus Bonuses Fixed -Dying Respawn time lowered to 10 seconds -Improved on all Boss drop triggers -Lazar Boss will drop items now -Soul collector will work with major boss drops if summons kills -Undead feast and Spellbook Fixed Version 5.42 There were some errors regarding the Single Player Anti cheats. At first it was kicking you at start of game for Fast Build Cheat, but then later on the Invulnerable cheat triggered and booted everyone. -The Anti Cheat will only be on for Single Player only and not Online Coop -Web ability removed from forest spiders (smaller ones) and lowered duration of web. -Ghost Dragon Ranged changed -Dragon Helm of Nexacus (will now have active spell for antispell shield) -Evil Banks will spawn in Darkhaven -Backpacks Potion charges will remove hp/mp potions at 1 charge instead of 0. Version 5.41b More Glitches fixed -Forgotten Cave Entrance Fixed -User Submitted glitched fixed -Player 6 and Neutral Hostile fighting in Good Main Quest Fixed (begining quests) Version 5.40 -New Orc Island -The Beast moved to Dragon Island and becomes paused until triggered -Added way to make protection gem -Fixed Mages Guild Exp Bug -Fixed all user submitted glitches -New specific Dialog Options -Gruun should work with Dialog -Evil Main Quest Dialog proofed rewritten quite a bit -Zombie survival glitch should be fixed -Soul should drop for Damien 3rd General -Damien wont kill the other 2 generals -Couple typos fixed -More leak patching -New models on Assassin, Raegnarok, and Life Sage. -Temple bosses wont respawn in Water Temple -Essence Super Bosses will drop items in Arena -Wings of Newbae Mana Burn will now hurt 10%. Version 5.39 -New units will become vulnerable... -Legendary Daemonic Sword Blast spell will work again -Some other stuff (Mainly just released for the vulnerable one) Version 5.38 -Made Forces of Evil (Player 6) Enemies with Neutral Hostile (This may cause some fighting glitches to occurs which I did not forsee) -Due too some maximum trigger issue the spells were not working on the DOR or Vampire. This should now be fixed -Combined a bunch of ability triggers -User submitted Glitches -New Church (Not finished) -New Guild Basement (Not Finished) (I released this version early because of the spells not working, hopefully this will be fixed) Version 5.37 (When I come out with an 'a' version it is mostly a very quick clean up of the previous version. It includes things I might have mentioned but for some reason it still did not work.) -New Save/load Screening Process for Hero and Bank (Less glitchy and less coding) (Screening process is the trigger in the game that makes sure you loaded the same hero that you picked) -Added Infernal Pickaxe Button to Hellforge -Put Ore pounches in Hell Forge -Lower 300 to 0 on Hell Stones -Balanced out some of the ambushes -User submitted glitches Version 5.36 -Fallen Angels despair added Cd and lowered mana Cost -Hell Stone Pouch set back to 0 -Cheat System will only activate on Single Player -Loading as Red player will not turn you evil. -Health Potion ability in backpack set to 1.5 second CD -Paused Ramoria Captain so he wont bother Evil Units -Phoenix Spell will not grant spellbook before you have it -Ramoria attack lowered to granting 2 Assassins not 5 -Balancing and attack speeds lowered for units that attack too fast -Dragon Spawning in Dungeons Fixed -Whirlwind tooltip fixed -Ultimate Item can now go in backpack -Dialog with princess after siege of alexandria should not stop the quests -Supreme Art ability on Evolved Assassin now balanced -Bleed and Poison Shadow now fixed -Lower God/Diablo Unit sizes when you aquire their power -Added Criminals to patrol Darkhaven and other places -Guild of Abyss Ping Fixed -Periodic Attacks for all types of Hero Levels added -New Lower Level Items added and hid -Infinitas Added -Wings of Newbae can now be evolved 4 more times -Scepter of Truth -Eye of Astral -Can now Enter Major Buildings marked by circle of power -Guild of Golden Circle Interior -Lost Valley Inn Internior (New Inn) -Mages Guild (Ramoria) -Bandit's Tavern (Darkhaven) -New Special NPC's will give out Dialogs Quests inside of Buildings -Two Trader Units NPC's added one in Fira, and one in Darkhaven. -Removed some Portaits for Custom Units (Portait Window on HUD) (Some Units may not always so their face in order to keep game progressing) (I understand sometimes Units may disappear such as Banks, and Heroes at times, I am not sure at the moment the exact cause which I believe seems to be the Single Player Anit Cheat system which started to act up. I've put line of sight blockers and increased ground level to not be able to see it at all. Also stated which Cheat it detected instead of just generically saying "CHEAT DETECTED" Version 5.35 -Evolution Fixed -Hell Forge now active -New Exqusite Item Found in Arena's Chicken Chaser -New Ping System (Will now Ping Main Quest/Guild Quest for whichever side you're on.(Use backpack)) -Lowered starting Hp of all Heroes -Changing starting time to 6am (Day) -Added Castle of Fira (Put Advisor in there) -Revamped Hero Loading Screening process (Possibly Quicker) -Revamped Fusion Shop Area Version 5.34 -Ring of Summoning Changed to Ring of Arena and Fixed -Apocolyptic zombies nerfed a little bit -Spells now damage Computer Heroes that are 1/2 your level. -Souls of Underworld Hotkey switched to Q -Added some bonuses to Visor of the One and Choosen Ones Set Version 5.32a/5.33 Sorry my Bosses decides to have an all out match in the begining of the game, as my map initalization triggers now decide not to want to work. This 5.32 is proper. Introducing the all new revamped Boss Fights! Special tanks to Newbe for volunteering his time to aid in the creation of these boss fights. -Hydra King, Thaerion, Lazer, Nagator, Sandman, Forgotten, Diablo(1,2&3) (Still working on SUPER BOSSES) -Essence location moved to Arena of the Gods by using item from Tavern -Arcane Cannon is for sure fixed... I actually tested it! -Revamped Warrior removed useless abilties and re added Avatar and another amazing skill. -Raised cd on Summoner's and Dragon Princess' Summons. (Summon beast, Children of Scales) -Lower cd on warriors Daemonic Blast undid tooltip typo, and added to max 125 levels. -Can summon God of Fire in Fire Mountain Area. -Added new grass for increased scenery as well as boss areas. -User submitted glitches for 5.31 fixed ty to all! I hope you enjoy these new boss fights. Stay tuned for the super boss fights. Version 5.31 -Arcane Cannon should now be fixed -Divinity of the Blessed will cause 20 sec Invulnerability for Paladin. -Occultist Quest fixed and should be able to be completed -Evil Main Quest where you free the Forgotten should not mess up Digging up forgotten weapon now. -All players able to upgrade to advanced Tower -Balancing on certain items to increase desire -Removed items on Good Main Quest Diablo and gave him diablo items instead to lower power as he was too strong. -Reworked Ramoria Attack Good Main Quest with enemy unit distribution. -General Azgalor will now summon some enemies for you to fend off Version 5.30 -Backpacks now have the ability to use Mana and Health Potions instead of your Hero! :D -Introduction of Herbology with two new plants with amazing side effects! -New Quests added with Advisors and Unholy Priest -Glaive of Shadows Fixed -Evil respawn below lvl 80 fixed (sorry) -Ultimate items with Sandman fixed -Sandman... as he was ment to be! -User submitted glitches for 5.29 fixed -Credit Page now Available (Thanks Hiveworkshop) -Good Main quest improvements (Read latest news for more update information) Version 5.29 -Spells fixed -Blade of Leaves Fixed -Bleed Fixed -Necro Repick Fixed -Metamorph Fixed -Ancient Ruin Entrance Fixed -Other User Submitted glitches fixed. (Mainly glitch fixing version, sorry it took so long...) Version 5.28 -Ancient Caverns Added to the Game (Guild Quests for Keys, Travelling Merchant for Hints, Golden Pickaxe Req) -New Ultimate Level 300 Items added -New Boss added (Still Needs to be tested) -submitted Glitches Fixed -Golden Compass reworked -Loading should hopefully work with all players -Summons for Demon Hunter Fixed (Im sorry I wanted to added new things and make sure it works 100%, however im really busy lately and would just like to get this version out for the loading glitches preventing evolutions loads.) (The new temple will work 100% up to the boss) (I had yet to defeat him but lowered his stats since) Version 5.26/5.27a EVOLVED Special thanks to all of the Fans for summitting the glitches, Im sorry there was so many glitches, I tried to release it as soon as possible but I will continue to strive to bring more quests and fun to Daemonic Sword ORPG. Keep it Alive People! 5.25/5.25a/5.25b DAEMONIC EVOLUTIONS Hey everyone, this update took forever and there is still loads of work to be done. I will never abandon my one true hobbie. I work a lot in the summer and hope you all understand I'm getting a little older now lol... Now for the good stuff. -10 New Evolution Heroes with Custom Models, Abilities, Animations, and all new Spells. Including revision on Normal Heroes (none Evolutions), and new Ultimate Abilities and Hero Summons. (Different undisclosed locations for each Daemonic Evolution) However if you come close and you are not lvl 400 it will tell you.) (Hint: Main Island contains most of the locations, or Small Caves) -All new Terrain Changes -New summons, and evil units added -Memory Leak patching now programmed on all periodic events and spells -New Main Quest and Evil Quest Dialog (More Main Quest, Still lots more to edit and proof) -New Helmet Class item Types, complete with models attachments and new Items -Two New Set's (Set of the One) and (Set of the First Mage) -New Temple made by Primus Magus -Ultimate End (Ranger) by Primus Magus -Evil loading and screening will now work properly (Removing banks(no more 4 banks), and units, items, when you -load) -New Armor Type Class System now incorperated -Removed "beta" From name to attract more people into playing (Also because the game does not update into a final version... It Evolves, never perfect but always improving.) -The game is 8126 KB and is nearing its limit I will wait for bug reports and try to fix everything up for this version by tomorrow. Have fun thank you for waiting, good lucking finding your evolution locations. Remember you will need loves tear to Evolve. If anything doesnt work please report and I will try to fix it Asap, I have tested it as much as I can and it should be good to go. Version 5.23/5.24 -Multi-Spell added to Arcane mage replaced Daemonic Magic (Residual Energy) -Raised Mp/Regen of Brilliance on Arcane Mage -Revamped Terrain in certain areas -Glitches from 5.22 fixed -Attribute weapons -Pathing in Ice Temple -User submitted glitches for 5.22 Version 5.22 -Assasssins actually fixed -Adept of Evil set will actually be a spellbook -More hints and dialog in temples explaining what you may have just done -Share and -unshare command inplemented -Sorceress Pheonix Blast Universal Dmg fixed -Lessen the Attributes items req and improved Cuirass of the One -Added more periodic attacks, and more gars and couple others -Divine shield is now longer cd -Demon Crystal and will drop more -Divine Hammer/ Heavnly Shield will drop from Daemonic Angels -Improved changed for vanguards set -Balanced Apoc Zombies -Chaos Dragon Revamped -Death Dragon Revamped -Ice crown Temple will be easier -User submitted glitches and balancing Version 5.21 -Raised Arcane Bolt to lvl 100 -Forum Glitches -Ultima lowered from 300+ to 200+ lvl req to get from souless (310 lvl req for Ultima Still) Version 5.20 -Almighty and Nagator Bonus damage removed -Applied some skill bonuses to sets/items -Revamped wizard a bit more -Temple of Sevens will only be req in the main temple with lvl over 225 -Summoner fixed -Minor Glitches Version 5.19 -Knights of the Round smaller -Demon crystal and Angels wills will grant more exp upon delivery to npc -Survival will grant more exp for higher units -Castle should appear at night if not seen before -Three Ultimate Stat Items Fusion Created -Super High Lvl drop will drop is rightful place (low)(medium)(High)(super high)ie: Grandfather, Angels Bow -Almighty will not teleport -Forgotten Weapon Dialog Skip -Cannibilize on necro revamped to actually dosomething -Roar will now have Cd -Arcanium Spell will now grant visual hopefully -Daemonic Rain Increased to incorperate Intelligence -Heal up from x4 to x5 -Heavenly Rain (wizard healing) boosted from 15k to 20k -Forked Lightning Added to Arcane Mage -Poison Aura added to Assassin -Cryo Chambers Item Added -Daemonic Teras are smaller Version 5.16/5.17/5.18 -Revamped all Ultimates lvl 150 Items into none left handed, and revamped balancing of the Ultimate Weapons also. -Added couple more bows, improved on Staff of Fira, and added Fate Hammer -Reworked super high lvl drop so you will not get drop as more -Neutral Hostile going on Evil Team hopefully fixed (Allying to Players) (Could not really find source of problem 100% but added contingency triggers) -Revamped Reaper and combined Death and Decay Aura into Reapers Presence -Revamped Summoners Presence spell also to deal more dmg and high lvls -Diablo and Almighty will now grant a bit smaller amounts and different amounts of stats depends on who you become -User Submitted glitches -Mostly a glitch fixer this one plus the removal of Ultimate Weapons from left handed Version 5.13/5.14/5.15 -Improved some scenery -Arena Pvp you can now cast spell on the other user -Removed Attribute Bonus for all Heroes and replaced with other spell -Improved and revamped other spells -Added above Hero Talking text -Blight / Create corpse will not effect each other -Fusion with Ultimate Daemonic Swords and Main Quest fixed -Lag on Might of Elements Fixed -Less waiting on respawns of enemy units -Higher lvls included in Temple of Keys -Lowered summons and increased their stats -Other glitches -Balancing with bosses. removal of items, lessen attributes -troll attack on fira turned into Ogre attack -Nagator smaller in size Version 5.12 -Lots of Glitches Fixed -Revamped Temple of Keys into a better Temple -Wizards Dragon Force will work -New abilities added to bosses -New Guild of the Abyss added for Evil Players (Only 4 quests done so far) -Fixed Guild of Golden Circle (Up to Infernal which is as far as I have gotten so far) -Made summons less in numbers but greater in strength for the most part. -Made summons smaller and take up less space -Changes Summon Daemonic Dragon into a new spell abilty type so it should not be cast with other set spells or be cast at same time as other spells -Revamped some Items on bosses, and made some easier and some harder -Sorceress Might of Elements Ultimate Spell revamped and will cast instantly in 3 waves of Ice, Fire Rings, and Comets, dealing slighty less intelligence damage as before -Survival / Fire Dodger should work -Temple Bosses will give bonus experience when killed Version 5.09/5.10/5.11 -Aegis of the one corrected from 5.10 - 5.11 -Website item fusion updated -Cooldowns on some important items corrected -Sets Revamped and website updated accordingly -Revent changed to tormentor on create corpses -Volcanica Spell revamped -Mana Sheild Revamped -EarthQuake Revamped -Added better items to bosses -Guild of Golden Heroes Quest should work (havnt finished it yet) -Less damage on first General in Good Main Quest -Periodic(Group) attack locations changed and revamped -Survival/Fire Dodger enables you to gain experience based on your level -Couple Typos(let me know, I hate bad spelling but im usually tired when im writing and no one to proof it cept you) -User submitted glitches Version 5.08 -New Custom Model Trees -New Items -New Guild with Quests (Not finished it yet) -Fixed some major glitches with evil main quest -Hopefully fixed double loading with vampire -Item disappearing with good and evil items should be fixed -Revamped Heaven and Tree landscapes -General loading fixed when evil or good Version 5.07 -Gold from Lumber will sell to nearby Hero -Weapon of the One wont grant bonus to Illusions -Dragon Skull Quest will give book back to you -Fire Mountain scenery added and locations fixed -User submitted glitches and little more balancing Version 5.05/5.06 (sorry it took so long...) -Diabo will be evil -Infernalites will cast proper attack -Lumber Mill should sell money -More mana on eternal Dragon Summon This version is a Major glitch fix with couple new items, and a Nagator Reincarnation. -Spell that did not do Real Damage, or Real Splash damage should be fixed (Daemonic Blast, Magic Nova, Comet.) -Elclipse is properly functioning -All Multi Form Illusions have reduced percent damage -Should not be able to cast Multiform near Doors inside Temples -Gold Pieces rewards reduced along with low level purchased items. -Nagator Essence created, and combined with Necronomicon (New Good Quest Item) can be used to summon Nagator at Summon Symbol in Desert -Some Items revamped, along with some abilities - All other user reported glitches along with some balancing -Added in one new Mini Quest (Dragon Bones) -Evil Quest after Angels Appear is now fixed (Major Glitch Oops) -Man of Thunder and Reign of fgfd Fusions are now fixed Version 5.03/5.04 -Generals Spell book will work -Diablo's lair Portal was broken in 5.03 -Diablo fight needs to be redone for next verion(removed in mean time) -Cap on summoner's summons -New summons with Summoner -Gem of Eternity: 2700 Intelligence is now needed -Paladin's Spellbook fixed -Dameons Soul lvl req corrected -Ring of three lvl spell corrected -Dragons fury should cause more dmg -User submitted Glitches -The Zodiac item Created -Blink Cooldown (Minimized) -Lumber decreasing Glitch Fixed -Dark Lords net will not move to DreadNaught in Arena only Version 5.02 -Summoner's and Ranger's Spellbook work properly passed lvl 6 -Angelic Light tooltip and dmg set to strength x3 -Guardian Angel Upgrade created -Life force and essence of life on summoner should function -Commander of the legion upgrade created -Removal of Auramancers in Periodic Item removal -Summoning set will give a bonus to Nether Bolt on summoner -Nether bolt will target through spell immunes -Necromancers summons are upgraded Version 5.01 -All 18 Heroes now have a spellbook cap of level 10 -Each Level will feature a new spell or upgrade to previous spell -User submitted glitches have been fixed (Refer to Forum) -Silence should silence special abilties aswell now -Tooltip on a lot of spells will be filled in Version 5.00 -User submitted Glitches -Death whisper will summon dragons -Almighty's set will work with god's set in becoming Almighty -Almighty cannot turn evil -Daemonic Cape will now Drop (very Sorry) -Arcane Mages Ultimate Item tooltip and spell increased -Replaced Daemonic Bottle Ability for Warrior -Reduced Generals Sword to 15k Strength from 20k -Reduced Dmg on some other items -Thor's Hammer will not hurt allies and yourself -Diablo fight should hopefully not lag as much (removal of some things) -Weapon of the One will Tp you to temple Category:Browse